Kentaro's Wish
by UPRC
Summary: Kentaro is after Motoko... Chapter 1 is up... More to follow.


Kentaro's Wish  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I don't want tea." Motoko told Naru, who sat across the table. They were in a small little street corner restaurant. "Why not? Nothing wrong with it..." Naru told her. "I don't think your here for the tea." Motoko replied, as she pointed at a man working behind the counter. It was Kentaro Sakata. Naru laughed. "Motoko, I'm not interested in Kentaro." "Thats right... Your involved with that weak, slow minded, perverted Keitaro." "Motoko.. He's not that bad. You just haven't taken the time to understand him." "Ladies!" Kentaro was making his way over to the table. "There are people waiting to be served, but since your friends... What'll it be?" "Kentaro, aren't you rich? Why are you working here?" Naru asked curiously. "W-Well..." Kentaro stuttered. "A little extra money wouldn't hurt." The two girls just looked at Kentaro, who looked back at them. Kentaro broke the silence. "So, what do you two want today?" "I'll just have a cup of tea." Naru told him. "Alright. A cup of tea. And how about you, Motoko?" He asked. "... I don't want anything." She told him. Kentaro blinked a few times before replying. "Nothing? Nothing at all?" "Yes, didn't you get it the firt time?!" Motoko said, raising her voice slightly. "Well... Umm... I'll get your uhh... Tea." He said to Naru, then walking away. Naru watched him leave and then looked at Motoko. "You didn't have to be rude like that..." Motoko shrugged. "He deserves it..." Naru bit her lip and tried to remember if anything had bothered Motoko earlier in the morning. "Um.. I'm going to wait for my tea. I'll be right back." Motoko replied with a simple nod and looked out the window at the passing traffic. Naru walked to the counter and sat on a stool. She watched Kentaro who was pouring her tea at that moment. She couldn't help but wonder why Motoko had started to raise her voice with Kentaro, who had obviously done nothing wrong. "Here you go, your tea." Kentaro said, as he approached Naru. "Are you leaving her over there by herself?" Naru shook her head. "No, I'm going back over. I just came over for my tea so you wouldn't have to walk all the way back over there again." Kentaro started to speak but stopped. He looked at Naru for a second before trying again. "Is she seeing anyone?" He asked. Naru almost dropped her tea. "Eh?!? Motoko? Uhh.. I think its a bad idea to be interested in her." Kentaro nodded. "I know. She's not good with guys... And she doesn't like being touched or anything. But I think I can change that." Naru blinked. "Change the way she thinks and acts? Change what she believes in? How would you ever do that?" "Hard work and determination." He replied with a smile. "Can you uhh... Bring her over here?" Naru shrugged. "I'll try, but don't blame me if you get a broken arm or something." She walked back over to the table and sat down. Motoko continued to look out the window. "Uhhh... Motoko? Kentaro wants to speak to you..." She said quietly. Motoko turned her gaze to the counter where Kentaro was giving a child a milkshake with a big smile on his face. "I don't want to talk to him." She answered. "Why? Because he's a guy?" Naru asked. "Motoko, don't be so stubborn. Maybe he just wants to talk to you." Motoko looked Naru in the eyes. "You don't get it, do you? I can't let myself give in to a man! If I do..." Naru reached over and pulled Motoko's sword off the seat which was laying there gently. "I'll hold onto this for you. Now, get over there and talk to him!" She instructed. Motoko hesitated for a moment before getting out of her seat and making her way over to the counter. She sat on a stool and simply waited for Kentaro without saying a word. It took about a minute, but he noticed her and made his way over. "Motoko! Nice to see you." He said with a big smile. "What do you want?" She asked. Kentaro leaned over and looked at her. "Well, it hit me this morning. We've known each other for some time now, but I hardly know a thing about you!" Motoko shook her head quickly. "I like it that way." "Well, you may not think of me as one, I don't know, but I see you as a friend. I think we should bond... Get to know one another. What do ya say?" It took her a moment to reply. "How do I know this isn't some pathetic scheme to -" "No! No no no! I would never!" Kentaro quickly said. "Its just that I want to get to know you. I know everyone else at Hinata-Sou fairly well..." He stood back up, not looking away from her face. "Your the only one I don't know much about!" "I'd like to keep it that way." She muttered. Kentaro chuckled and bent down underneath the counter. Even though Motoko wanted to go back to the booth with Naru, she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing down there out of sight. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously. Kentaro popped back up with a small, soft teddy bear. "Here. Its a token of my friendship." Motoko looked back and forth from him, to the bear. Why would he give her a teddy bear? They're of no importance... "Its a nice gesture, but I don't want it." She told him. Kentaro frowned for a moment, but his face lit up again quickly. "Well, it could keep you company... Or be there for you on rainy days..." He moved it towards Motoko and made it hug her arm. "Your my friiieeeeend!" Kentaro said in a strange voice. Motoko looked over at Naru who seemed to think Kentaro was being amusing... But Motoko thought he was acting stupid. "What do you want from me?" She asked coldly. Kentaro set the teddy bear beside her and leaned over the counter again. "I want to get to know you... The feminine side of you. Your not all kendo- this, sword-that inside, are you Motoko? There must be a gentle woman in there that loves to laugh and have fun." Motoko shook her head. "You'd be wasting your time. I don't need to have fun to enjoy myself." Kentaro held up a finger (as in "wait a second") and moved around the counter quickly. He plopped himself down on the stool beside her. "C'mon, just give it a try. Open up!" He told her. She was running out of rejections to throw at him so she just looked at him. "Motoko... You can't act like this forever. You can swing your sword and laugh at the same time!" He said softly. Just then, Naru stuck her head between the two of them. "I'm going back to Hinata-Sou..." Motoko stood up. "I will come with you." Naru shrugged. "Well, sure. But first I need to do some shopping. Then I'm going to have a drink with Mitsune... And dance.... Hmmm... Uhhhh...." Motoko shook her head. "You just don't want me to come with you, right?" "Right! If you stay here, I'm sure you'll be able to control yourself... And if you can't, I have your sword!" Naru said with a big smile. Motoko stood where she was and watched Naru walk out with her sword. "I guess.. It wouldn't hurt." She said as she turned towards Kentaro. Kentaro smiled at her and then turned to a greasy haired, acne covered, teenager. "Tell Mr. Agakashi I'm leaving early." "What are you doing?" Motoko asked him. Kentaro turned to her, still smiling. "I'm going to take you out for some fun. You need it, you know."  
  
Motoko stood by a small pond in the park glaring into a cup of brown, foaming liquid Kentaro had picked up for her. It smelled strange, and she was afraid to taste something so odd. "Just what is this!?" She asked him. Kentaro laughed. "Its root beer! You never heard of it? Go ahead and try it!" Motoko watched him take a sip of his. If a rich snob like Kentaro could enjoy something so sick looking, perhaps she could. Motoko put a straw into the top and took in a deep breath before taking a sip. Kentaro stopped and looked at Motoko. She was sucking on the straw and had been for about ten seconds now. "I take it you don't mind it then??" He asked. Motoko pulled her mouth away from the straw and looked at him. "Its not too bad... I guess..." Kentaro smiled. "Well, I have something else planned. Do you like movies?" Motoko shrugged. "I have seen some, but they didn't really interest me. Movies are a waste of time." "Waste of time? Not the movie I'm going to show you! I'm sure even you will like it!" Kentaro exclaimed happily.  
  
"Suo! Drop your sword... You don't have to do this!" Motoko leaned forward. Suo started out as a novice with the sword, but he had become a ninja! While it was quite unrealistic, she couldn't help but wonder if Suo would be able to rescue the woman he loved from the clutches of his rival former training student Shinji. "Shinji... If you don't return her I will slit your brother's throat." Motoko reached for her popcorn. She didn't want to look away, fearing that she might miss something. Kentaro looked beside him at Motoko who was glued to the large screen. He lifted his arm and put it around her shoulder. She didn't even seem to notice. His plan was working... Motoko was beginning to change. 


End file.
